


Jediný správný konec, který si Castiel zasloužil

by kingkoblih



Category: Anděl Páně, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, cas deserved better, matla a pekelník zachraňují den, ten jediný správný konec supernatural
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Jednorázová rychlovka navazující na konec SPN a zároveň na můj oneshot Normální sobotní ráno, ve kterém Petriáš ztratil Ježíška alergického na laktózu, spolu s povídkovou trilogií Vše pro firmu. Nemám tušení, co je to Temnota. Poslední série SPN, kterou jsem viděl, byla ta devátá, a prd si z ní pamatuju. Nicméně všichni víme, že i já jsem na 1,700 slovech schopnej napsat lepší konec, než producenti SPN.Tak enjoy a nebrečte! <3
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Uriáš & Petronel, Uriáš & Petronel & Castiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Jediný správný konec, který si Castiel zasloužil

Tma.

Stále ještě cítil horké cestičky na tvářích vypálené od horkých slz. Teplo z jeho těla se rychle vytrácelo, ale na hrudi ho pořád ještě hřálo. Cítil motýlky v břiše, i když i ti už pomalu odlétali. Řekl mu to. Řekl mu všechno, co potřeboval. Už neměl důvod být nervózní. Už neměl důvod se strachovat. Už neměl důvod cítit cokoliv. Nechával se pohltit studenou tmou a usmíval se. Protože před sebou už do konce věků uvidí jen jeho.

Ucítil škubnutí.

Tma se s ním dvakrát otočila.

Nečekal, že dopadne na pevnou půdu a místo, aby přistál elegantně na nohou, kecl na špinavý chodník na zadek.

Na chodník…?

„U všech svatých! To jsi ho nemohl chytnout?“

„Nečekal jsem, že jste všichni stejně nemotorní.“

„To odvoláš.“

„To si piš, že neodvolám.“

„Podívej, jak chudák vypadá zmateně!“

Nechápal.

Ale hlasy mu byly povědomé.

„Odpusťte, pane Castieli. Počkejte, pomůžu vám na nohy,“ začal ho ze země zvedat chlapík s nápadně blonďatou kšticí. V první chvíli mu neviděl do obličeje. Kolem hlavy měl nazlátlou auru. Ve svém vytahaném svetru s neladící vestičkou a ve špatně padnoucích kalhotách se snažil Case zvednout ze zasviněného chodníku uprostřed ulice.

„Odkdy ostatním andělům vykáš?“ uchechtl se druhý chlapík. Naopak černovlasý a zarostlý, v černé mikině a džínách.

„Kušuj,“ sykl blonďák, který franticky oprašoval Castielův kabát. „Má za sebou traumatický zážitek.“

„Tím, že se budeš chovat jako matla, mu to trauma jen prohloubíš,“ uchechtl se černovlasý kudrnáč.

„Omlouvám se, ale… Kde to jsem?“

Chlapíci si vyměnili pohledy.

„Tak pojď, přece nebudeš stát tady na ulici.

Než se nadál, vtáhl ho černovlasý do nejbližších dveří. Do nosu ho praštil pach vyčpělého piva a cigaretového kouře. Byl v hospodě. V takové, jakou v životě nezažil. S americkými hospodami neměla nic společného. Obložená byla papundeklem, stolky byly z umakartu a televize visící u stropu na podomácku svařeném závěsu mohla být tak z devadesátek. Všechny sklenice vyskládané na poličkách za pípou byly umatlané, ale i přes to bylo v hospodě plno.

„Uriáši, natočíš nám další?“ zavolal starší pán, který se svými druhy mastil v rohu karty.

„Jasně, mládenci, už se to nese!“ Černovlasý poplácal Case po rameni a vydal se s úsměvem energickým krokem k pípě.

„ _Uriáš_ … Takže ty budeš…“

Petronel se pousmál.

Až teď mu došlo, odkud ty dva obličeje zná. Jen tenkrát měl Petronel křídla a Uriáš rohy.

Petronel jej zavedl do rohu k jednomu prázdnému stolku. Cas si v hospodě připadal trochu nepřístojně. Mezi lidi ve větrovkách, zmijovkách a šusťákách ve svém baloňáku tak úplně nezapadal. Ale nikdo mu nevěnoval větší pozornost. Půlka osazenstva hrála karty, ta druhá sledovala záznam dvacet let starého fotbalového zápasu, a zbytek se buď bavil, nebo úspěšně zapíjel nejrůznější žaly.

„Kde to jsme?“ zeptal se.

„Kde bysme byli. V mý hospodě!“ popadl ho z ničeho nic kolem ramen Uriáš. Kde se vzal, tu se vzal, seděl u malého stolku přímo naproti němu.

„V _naší_ hospodě,“ opravil ho přísně Petronel.

„Pokud vím, na smlouvě je _moje_ jméno.“

„Žádnou smlouvu nemáš! Žádnou smlouvu nemá,“ otočil se Petronel ke Casovi, jako kdyby to byla ta nejdůležitější informace na světě. Ten se jen zdvořile usmál.

„Nezlobte se na mě, ale…“

„Ne, nezdá se ti to,“ přerušil ho Uriáš. Tentokrát vypadal klidně a v očích mu neskákaly šibalské plamínky. „Jsme na zemi. Opravdu. Přísahám,“ dodal, jako kdyby četl Casovi myšlenky. Na zemi? Co by tu dělal? Přece měl dohodu, přece propadl Temnotě...

„Vytáhl jsem tě ven.“

Najednou se v hospodě zastavil čas. Všichni lidé zkameněli, karty, které měly dopadnout na stůl, zůstaly viset ve vzduchu, a kouř z cigaret se neslyšně vznášel nad nimi v podivných linkách.

„Jak…“

„Mám své kontakty,“ zachechtal se Uriáš. „V nebi dlužili mému známému službu. A on si zázraky dokáže zařídit sám, tak jsem mu zavolal a Pán mi trochu pomohl.“

„Pán je mrtvý.“

„Propánajána, takové věci neříkej!“ vypískl Petronel, bleskurychle se pokřižoval a pomodlil. „Váš možná ano, Castieli, ale náš Pán je pořád tam nahoře a moc dobře tě slyší, to si pamatuj.“

Uriáš se uchechtl.

„A ty se neušklíbej! Víš, že ti za to naposledy vynadal!“

Cas se neubránil malému úsměvu.

„Díky.“

„Ále, to nestojí za řeč,“ mávnul Uriáš rukou. „Pokud ti nevadí, že s náma teď skejsneš tady na zemi. Obávám se, že do Nebe tě jen tak nepustí.“

„Myslím, že to je oběť, kterou zvládnu podstoupit,“ odvětil Cas. Takže je na zemi. Je venku z Temnoty. Všechno je v pořádku. Ale to znamená…

„Dean!“ vyskočil na nohy.

Uriáš i Petronel ho chytli každý za jedno zápěstí.

„Castieli…“

„Musím ho najít. Musím ho najít! Potřebuju… Potřebujeme si vyříkat pár věcí! Hned budu zpátky!“ Zkoprněl. „Potřebuju pryč. Jaktože nemůžu pryč?!“ Vyvalené oči upíral střídavě na své dva nové kumpány. „Notak, pusťte mě, musím se přemístit!“

Pustili ho.

Castiel se nehnul z místa. Ať se soustředil jak chtěl, ať na Deana myslel sebevíc úpěnlivě, nemohl se z hospody dostat ven.

„Casi, Dean…“

„Co je s ním? Kde je? Co se mu stalo?“

Mlčeli.

„Ne…“

„Posaď se.“

„Ne, ne ne ne ne,“ kroutil Castiel hlavou.

„No tak, nedělej nám ostudu v takovýmhle lokálu,“ protočil oči Uriáš. S lusknutím jeho prstů podrazila Castielovi nohy židle a on na ni chtě nechtě kecnul. Zíral na ně o to vyděšeněji. Když Petronel položil ruku na jeho předloktí, instinktivně ucuknul. Ale teplo jeho dlaně ho nakonec přinutilo setrvat na místě. Anděl na něj upíral klidný, chápavý pohled. A tak seděl. A poslouchal.

„Krátce poté, co si tě vzala Temnota, se Deanovi stala nehoda.“

„Jaká nehoda? O čem to mluvíš? O čem to mluví?“ zadíval se úpěnlivě na Uriáše. Ten však jen zakroutil hlavou a mlčel. Takovéhle věci mu musel sdělit jiný Anděl. Uriáš by to nedokázal.

„Pár týdnu po tvém odchodu zemřel. Je mi to moc líto.“

Ne. Ne, to nemohla být pravda…

„Ale… Ale jak? Co se mu stalo?“

„Dostal ho tetanus.“

„Uriáši!“ zamračil se Petronel.

„No co! Já jen řikám, že kdyby měl očkování, mohlo to dopadnout jinak!“

„Neposlouchej ho,“ snažil se Case uklidnit Petronel, ale Cas si zamračeně opřel čelo o dlaň.

„Já mu říkal, že si má ten očkovací průkaz líp hlídat…“

Uriáš se tiše zachechtal.

„Moc mě to mrzí, Castieli,“ snažil se ho znovu uchlácholit Petronel. Cítil jeho horkou dlaň na svém rameni a před očima se mu jako film přehrávaly obrázky z posledních pár chvil Deanova života. Chápal, že o tom Petronel nedokáže mluvit, ale oceňoval, že mu byl ochotný mu to aspoň ukázat.

„Kde skončil?“ zeptal se tiše. Na nic jiného se nezmohl. Jen se modlil, aby teď Dean nebyl v očistci. Nebo ještě hůř, v Pekle.

„Samozřejmě, že v Nebi,“ sdělil mu konejšivě Petronel. „Tedy, ve vašem, samozřejmě. I se svým autem. Neptej se proč. Asi máte větší rozpočet.“

Cas se pousmál. „Jo. To asi máme…“

Tak Dean je v Nebi. Po tolika letech…

„A Sam?“

„Umřel nedávno.“

Povzdechl si. „Taky nehoda?“

„Ne, umřel stářím.“

„Stářím? Počkat, vždyť mu bylo kolik, pětatřicet?“

Petronel s Uriášem na sebe opět pohlédli.

„No tak. Co mi tajíte?“ zamračil se.

„Casi, jak dlouho jsi byl v Temnotě?“

Cas pokrčil rameny. „Sotva pár minut, než jsi mě odtud vytáhl.“

Petronel zakroutil hlavou.

„Co je?“

„Byl jsi tam skoro sto padesát let,“ zachechtal se Uriáš.

Sto… padesát?

„Potřebuju pivo.“

S Uriášovým lusknutím se před ním zjevila plechovka amerického ležáku. Něco mu říkalo, že hostan dvanáctka by Case po pár hltech položil. V tichosti sledovali, jak do sebe Castiel leje celou plechovku a nepřítomně zírá před sebe.

Dean je mrtvý. Sam je mrtvý. Dean… Dean je mrtvý.

Složil hlavu do dlaní a než se nadál, plakal.

„Proč?“ špitnul. „Proč teď? Proč takhle? Já… Mohl jsem být konečně šťastný. My oba jsme mohli…“

Rozvzlykal se. Nikdy ve svém dlouhém podivném životě necítil tolik emocí. Přišlo mu, že ani když se konečně odhodlal vyjádřit své city Deanovi, s ním emoce necloumaly tak jako teď. Ještě před chvílí… Ještě před chvílí byl šťastný. Opravdu šťastný. Byl _zamilovaný_. Bylo mu teplo a příjemně při pomyšlení, že to poslední, co před svým zánikem uvidí, bude osoba, kterou tolik miluje. Muž, pro kterého by umřel. Muž, pro kterého _umřel_. A teď mu byla zima. Třásl se, vzlykal, slzy mu tekly proudem a skrze jeho prsty dopadaly na špinavou ulepenou podlahu. Nechtěl tu být. Vlastně nechtěl být vůbec. Chtěl zpátky do Temnoty, kde mu bylo dobře, kde nevěděl o tom, že jediný člověk, kterého kdy miloval, je pryč.

Ucítil dotek na hlavě.

Dvě horké dlaně.

Z jedné sálalo teplo svěží, lehounké jako pírko. Projíždělo jeho tělem rychle jako blesk, zastavovalo slzy a naplňovalo ho nadějí. Z té druhé se mu do těla rozestupovalo teplo těžké, pomalé jako požár, ale za to intenzivní. Spolu s ním se přestával třást a prostupoval jím klid. Když konečně zvedl uplakané oči, Petronel s Uriášem na něj shovívavě shlíželi. Nad Petronelovou hlavou zářila svatozář a v Uriášových kudrnatých vlasech vyčnívaly dva dlouhé rohy. Jejich dlaně z jeho vlasů sjely na jeho tváře. A z rázu mu zase bylo dobře. Cítil něco… Něco nepopsatelného.

„Castieli, on pro tebe nebyl ten pravý,“ promluvil Uriáš. Jeho hlas byl hluboký a sametový, něžný a plný pochopení.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“ špitnul.

„Nebyl připravený. Nikdy nebyl připravený,“ odvětil Petronel. I on postrádal svou obvyklou nervozitu. Hleděl na něj zpříma, sebejistě, ale s drobným shovívavým úsměvem.

„Ale… Ale on mě miluje taky. Přece mi to řekl!“

„No jo, ale jenom španělsky.“

„Co?“

„Ále to nech plavat,“ mávnul rukou Uriáš. Najednou měl v očích znovu svou obvyklou šibalskou jiskru. Hospoda se rozpohybovala a Castielovy uši naplnil šum hospody. Celé osazenstvo s hlasitým „GÓÓÓĹ!“ vyskočilo na nohy a oslavovalo trefu ve starém zápase.

Castiel se znovu rozhlédl. Bylo mu mizerně.

„Co teď budu dělat?“ zašeptal.

„Co by? Přece tu budeš s náma,“ usmál se Petronel.

„Potřebujeme pomoc ve výčepu.“

„A s úklidem.“

„A taky někoho, kdo umí anglicky, protože náš, ehm, _dodavatel_ moc česky neumí.“

„Uriáši!“ zhrozil se Petronel. „Ty pořád ještě bereš pivo od toho mladíka, co smrdí jako marihuanová pěstírna?!“

„Ne.“

„No proto.“

„Beru od něj chipsy a tyčinky.“

„Uriáši!!!!“

Castiel se pousmál.

Takže pomoc za pípou. Umývat sklenice, vytírat podlahu… Vlastně… Možná po tom všem, co měl za sebou, by trocha normální, klidné práce mezi lidmi mohla být přesně to, co potřebuje. Možná…

„Castieli,“ vzal ho Petronel za ruku. Uriáš vzal tu druhou. Oba pevně stiskli.

„Vítej doma.“

Možná to, co cítil, to, co nebyl schopný popsat, byla opětovaná láska. A tu by od Deana nikdy nedostal.


End file.
